LOTM: String Theory S4 P6/Transcript
(Jack and Mina are seen facing against Zulu as they stand in the forest) Zulu: You first. Jack: No, you go first Zulu. Mina: Let's see what you can REALLY do! Zulu: You sure about that? Jack: Definitely. Zulu: Fine then, just don't blame me for what happens next. (Zulu charges the two, knocking Jack away as he turns toward Mina) Zulu: Who's next? (Mina backs away a bit before Zulu is hit with a bolt of lightning from a recovered Jack) Jack: Not so fast little man! Zulu: Little huh? I'll show you li- (Zulu stumbles back as he grabs his head in pain from a migraine) Jack: Whoa man you okay? Zulu: Yeah yeah I'm- (Zulu falls to his hands and knees as he wretches in pain) Mina: Oh god, Zulu! (Mina and Jack run up to help Zulu before he reaches out to them) Zulu: Stay...back! (Charlie shows up as he draws his clone back from Erin who stands up) Erin: Zulu...? Charlie: Bro you good? (Zulu is seen growing bigger as his skin sheds) Jack: Is he....growing? Mina: I don't know. (Omega and the others are seen continuing to fight before Omega feels a disturbance and separates from Alex) Alex: Omega...? What's going on? Omega: Something's happening with Zulu. Pearl: Huh? Foxtrot: Zulu? Omega: I'm not sure. Come on! (The group follows Omega as they run into the woods. Zulu is seen with the others as he slams the ground in pain as the transformation continues. Erin, Jack and Mina all back away slowly) Mina: He's not aging. Jack: No, this is something else. (Zulu eventually stops moving as he looks down at the ground. He then looks up at the group with glowing eyes and sharp teeth as he stands up growling) Erin: Holy crap... Mina: Zulu? Zulu it's us. Zulu:....... Jack: Zulu...? (Zulu glares before roaring at the three. He then rushes them as he swings his clawed hand at them. The three dodge the attack however.) Erin: The hell?! Mina: Zulu stop! (Zulu roars as he pounces Mina and tries to bite her as she holds him back) Mina: JACK!! Jack: HOLD ON! (Jack fires lightning at Zulu that knocks him away before he suddenly runs up and punches Jack through a tree) Erin: Jack! Zulu: FEED!! (Zulu smacks Erin away as she strikes a tree. Zulu then yells out as acid lands on his back) Mina: Zulu, that's enough! (Zulu turns as a tendril wraps around Mina's leg and pulls her over to him. He grabs her by the neck and looks her in the eyes) Zulu: Meat...! (Zulu's tongue emerges as he licks Mina's face before he goes in to bite it off) Omega: ZULU!! (Zulu turns his head as the others are seen behind him) Omega: What the hell is going on here?! Uraraka: What's going on with Zulu is my question! Alex: He certainly looks older! (Zulu throws Mina away before he turns to the group) Omega: MINA! (Zulu starts to walk forward toward the group before he's hit from behind by Charlie with a stick) Charlie: Zulu, you need to chill! (Zulu quickly turns and bites down on Charlie's head, tearing it free before spitting it away to the side. Charlie regenerates as he walks away) Charlie: You make a fair argument. (Zulu keeps walking toward the group) Uraraka: ZULU WAIT! Its us your friends! The Defenders remember!? We went on patrol and stopped those thugs today! Miles: Come on man, snap out of it! Zulu: No...You...Human...Me...Alpha! Omega: Alpha...? (Zulu roars as he rushes in, knocking Alex away as he grabs Uraraka and Miles by the necks) Miles: Zulu...Come on man! Zulu: You are...food. Need...food! (Zulu's about to bite Uraraka when suddenly he's blasted by ice. He looks and sees Erin) Erin: Let them go Zulu! (Zulu roars as he throws the two away and rushes toward Erin) Erin: Uh oh! *Starts to run* (Zulu however launches several tendrils that grab Erin and pull her over) Zulu: Need...BLOOD!! Alex: ERIN!! (Alex fires a psy blast at Zulu that blows his arm from his body, causing him to fall back in pain and drop Erin) Alex: We're not gonna beat him alone! We need backup! Miles: How the hell are we supposed to get backup out here?! Alex: Uraraka, run back home and get someone! Uraraka: Right! I'm on it! *Runs off* Zulu: *Regenerates arms* FOOOOOD!!! Pearl: *Jumps Zulu* ZULU CHILL OUT! Foxtrot: *Jumps Zulu* Please Zulu! Its us! Your brother and sister! Zulu: Then you...SHOULD BE HELPING ME!! (Foxtrot and Pearl's eyes suddenly go blank as they turn toward the heroes) Miles: The hell??? Omega: He didn't... Zulu: KILL!! (Pearl and Foxtrot both charge at the heroes. Pearl pounce Erin and he tries to bite her as she holds her back* Erin: PEARL STOP!! CONTROL YOURSELF!! (Alex quickly grabs Foxtrot with his psychic powers) Alex: Foxtrot stop or I swear I'll hurt you!! Foxtrot: DIE!! (Alex pushes Foxtrot back) Alex: Omega, what's going on?! Omega: It's...It's something I've never seen before! He's reached an Alpha Form! Miles: A what?! Alex: I thought you were the Alpha! Omega: I'm the king, but he is the eldest of my kids! He has more power over them! Alex: So he's the Alpha?! Omega: He probably can't control it yet! Zulu: BLEED!! (Zulu rushes the heroes. It then cuts to Uraraka bursting through the Warehouse door) Izuku: Uraraka? Jiro: What are you doing here? Uraraka: I-It's Zulu he...He's gone crazy! Izuku: Huh? Ian: What are you on about? Uraraka: He's grown, he's trying to kill us! Izuku: What?! Uraraka: They need help out there now! Izuku: Hold on I'm coming! Ian: I'll come to. Jiro, we're gonna need your earphone jacks to paralyze him. Jiro: Got it. Uraraka: Come on, we need to hurry! (The group runs off to the forest as the scene shows Zulu slamming Alex against a tree and holding him there) Alex: Zulu...Please... Zulu: Just...bleed for me! Alex: Zulu... (Zulu raises his hand to finish Alex off before he is hit with a punch to the side) Izuku: DETROIT!!! SMASH!! (Zulu is flung away through a bunch of trees as Alex stands back up rubbing his neck. The others soon show up) Alex: What took you guys so long? Jiro: We had to follow the sounds of roaring and screaming to get here. Miles: Well you got here just in time. (Zulu jumps back over in front of the group) Zulu: Good...More...BLOOD!! Omega: Ian, go help Mina. Ian: Got it! (Ian runs over to help Mina as Zulu glares at the others) Izuku: Zulu, stop this right now! Zulu: You're one...to talk...! Little...freak! Izuku: Freak? Zulu: You...die...FIRST!! (Foxtrot runs out from behind Zulu as he rushes and pounces Izuku) Izuku: Foxtrot?! Foxtrot: Bleed human! Alex: Foxtrot no! (Alex uses his powers and flings Foxtrot away) Uraraka: This is getting out of hand! Alex: Yeah no kidding! Izuku: Well, what's the plan? Jack: We should all start by surrounding him first. Alex: Then we need to find a way to get his back open for Jiro to do her thing! Shoto: We should distract him. Keep his attention on us. (Mina and Omega returns) Mina: Maybe I can help with that. If its food its want maybe I can get his attention. Alex: We need something. Zulu: Why do you...hide? Come on...FIGHT!! Jack: Way ahead of you Zulu. Alex: Alright, let's do this! (The heroes all charge Zulu as he's frozen to the ground. The heroes then surround him as he frees himself from the ice) Zulu: This is...plan? Alex: This'll all be over soon Zulu! Erin: We're gonna help you out of this! Zulu: Go ahead...try! (Alex fires a psy blast that burn his legs away as he falls to the ground. Shoto and Erin freeze him to the ground as Miles webs his arms down, leaving his back exposed as he flails around roaring) Miles: Got him! (Miles' Spidey Sense goes off as he ducks. Foxtrot then jumps over him) Alex: Oh yeah I forgot about them! (Foxtrot roars before Miles webs him to a tree. Pearl then charges him before she's grabbed by Alex) Alex: Miles! (Miles webs Pearl down to the ground as they return their attention to Zulu) Miles: Jiro, now! (Jiro rams her earphone jacks into Zulu's back as he screams in pain) Jack: We're sorry Zulu, you brought this on yourself! (Zulu roars out before he manages to break free of the ice and webs as he rams his claws into Jiro's leg, knocking her down as he moves in to finish the job) Alex: NO! Mina: ZULU, STOP!! (Zulu stops in his tracks as he turns toward Mina) Zulu: You...not dead...yet...?! Mina: Zulu, it's time for you to stop. Zulu: What...do you mean? Mina: This isn't who you are Zulu! Zulu: This...is who I am! Omega: No it's not. (Omega and Mina walk up to Zulu who glares at them) Omega: Zulu, I know what you are. You are my son, not a monster. (Zulu loses his glare as Omega puts his hand on Zulu's face) Omega: Now come home. (Zulu loses the glow in his eyes as he stumbles back shocked. He looks around as all the heroes are seen injured as he looks as his hands, covered in Jiro's blood) Zulu: What...What's going on...? (Zulu looks down at Jiro who is seen holding her stab wound) Zulu: Oh my god...! What did I do?! Omega: Zulu, calm down. Zulu: What happened?! What did I just do dad!? Omega: Zulu, it's okay. Zulu: No it's not! Whatever I just did, I hurt people! Alex: Zulu, we know you didn't mean it. It was just an accident. Zulu: Accident?! Mina: Zulu, don't let it get to you. You just had an episode! Jiro: Trust me, this is the least damage I've taken in a fight before. (Zulu looks back and forth as he backs away) Zulu: No...No. Omega: Zulu? (Zulu turns as he runs into the forest and out of sight) Omega: Zulu wait! (Omega tries to run after him before he's stopped by Alex) Alex: Omega. Omega: I need to go stop him! Alex: Omega, it's okay. He'll be alright. Omega: But he- Alex: He just needs time to think. He's going through a hard time. Omega: But- Alex: Omega... (Omega looks at Alex before he nods) Omega: Okay. Alex: He'll come back. I know it. (The heroes look out into the woods. Zulu is then seen running through the forest as he talks to himself) Zulu: Did I really do all that? No, I couldn't have, I'd never hurt my own friends! (Zulu stops as he looks around) Zulu: I can't go back, not yet. I need to go somewhere else, somewhere I can think. (Zulu backs away until he runs into something) ???: I knew I smelled blood around here. (Zulu turns as he finds Radeon standing behind him) Radeon: You must be one of Omega's kids, are you not? Zulu: Y-Yeah? Radeon: Oh good! From what I can see from your hands, you must've gone a bit crazy huh? Zulu: It was an accident. Radeon: Oh no, it wasn't an accident. This looks like destiny. Zulu: What are you talking about? Radeon: You're an Alpha, like me. Zulu: Alpha? Radeon: That's right! You're the member of the pack that controls the rest. Zulu: But...I didn't want to hurt them! Radeon: But you did! Zulu: Please...just leave me alone. Radeon: If you insist Alpha. Just know that I'm always here if you wanna talk. (Radeon runs off as Zulu stands alone before he looks back at where he came from) Zulu: *sigh* It's worth a shot. (Zulu starts to run back home. It then cuts to the heroes inside of the Warehouse as they wait for Zulu's return) Omega: Where is he? Erin: He'll be back Omega. There's no way he'll want to be out there alone. Omega: But what if he doesn't? (Omega starts shaking nervously as Mina tries to comfort him) Mina: Omega, it's okay. Omega: I just...I need to sleep. Wake me up when he comes back. (Omega bonds with Mina as the room falls silent) Ian: He's really shaken up. Alex: His son just went crazy. How did you expect him to feel? Ian: Yeah you're right... Sorry. Pearl: Guys... I'm really sorry about.... You know.... Foxtrot: Me to... I couldn't control myself... Charlie: I was no good either... Mina: Hey come here all of you. (Omega's kids all gather around Mina as she hugs them) Mina: Its gonna be all right. No one is mad at you. And Zulu will come back. I know he will. (Knocking is heard at the door) Alex: That's probably him now. (Zulu opens the door and rushes inside gasping for air) Erin: Whoa whoa Zulu, calm down! Jack: What happened? Zulu: Radeon...He found me! Alex: What? Zulu: He was out in the woods, he wanted me to join him! Izuku: Join him for what? Zulu: He wanted me to become an Alpha for him! Pearl: An Alpha? Jack: That doesn't sound good. Zulu: Why would he need an Alpha?! Alex: I'm not sure, but whatever he's planning to do when he gets it can't be good. Zulu: Guys, I am so sorry about whatever I did. I didn't mean any of it. Alex: We know Zulu, it was just your instinct taking over. Erin: It's not the first time we've seen it happen to someone like you. Zulu: I just hope that it doesn't happen again. Pearl: Hopefully it doesn't. Jack: The only question that I have is why Radeon was in the woods. Zulu: He said he smelled the blood from Jiro. Erin: He's definitely up to something then. Alex: But what? Mina: Oh I forgot! *Pats her stomach* Omega wake up! Zulu's back! (Omega pops out of Mina's shoulder) Omega: Zulu?? Zulu: Dad. (Omega separates from Mina and hugs Zulu) Omega: You had me worried kid. Zulu: It's okay now dad. I'm fine. Omega: I'm just glad you're safe now. Radeon could've killed you. Alex: I don't think he wanted to kill him. Zulu: What do you mean? Alex: If he wanted an Alpha, he must have more Targhul out there without a leader. Erin: But where could they be? (The heroes all look at each other as they think. It then cuts to Radeon standing on top of a building in the city as he looks at a tumor on his palm.) Radeon: Finally...My children will come to feed! (Radeon puts his hand over the edge as the tumor opens and releases a red gas that spreads across the city. People below are seen breathing it in as they fall and cough. Soon, the infected begin to seize and mutate into Red Targhuls. Radeon is seen smiling) Radeon: Heroes, you have no idea what kind of trouble you've found yourselves in now. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts